


Сделай меня своим

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5D1D, Demons, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, PWP, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Люди говорят, что тело — храм.





	Сделай меня своим

**Author's Note:**

> Beseech — Addicted

Данте не любил сны. По ночам к нему обычно приходили образы из прошлого, которое уже невозможно изменить, однако Данте каждый раз старательно тянулся в эту пропасть, будто пытался прожить жизнь заново.

Будто еще можно остановить движение механизмов Темен-ни-гру, ухватить падающего Вергилия за руку, не дать оскверненному рыцарю Нело Анжело броситься в самоубийственную атаку — в памяти Данте хранилось много таких моментов, однако даже они были лучше кошмаров.

Кошмаров, в которых он встречался с самим собой — темным, озлобленным, жадным до крови и прикосновений. Отчего-то Данте думал, что именно таким он бы стал, спустившись в Ад вместо Вергилия.

Но его отражение не рассказывало о будущем, предпочитая сцеловывать с глубоких царапин солоноватые капли, до боли сжимать пальцами напряженные бедра, оставлять укусы на загорелой коже и упиваться беззвучными стонами, на которые был так щедр возбужденный грубыми ласками Данте.

— Люди говорят, что тело — храм, — шептало темноволосое, практически обезличенное отражение, и лишь искры его ярких синих глаз оставались неизменными каждый раз. — Ты покоряешься мне, Данте, покоряешься снова и снова, делая меня своим Богом. Мне нравится такой расклад.

— Мое тело принадлежит только мне, — безуспешно пытался сопротивляться Данте, однако слова, запечатанные внутри него вязкой тьмой, не желали срываться с его губ. — Мое тело...

— Ты — мой, — с усмешкой отвечало отражение, целуя распятого в пустоте Данте. — Мой раб, моя боль, мое угасшее в небытие смирение.

— Я не!.. — Данте давился вздохом, забывал дышать, в безмолвном крике раскрывал рот, когда эмоций становилось слишком много, чтобы держать их в себе.

Отражение касалось его чересчур чувствительных сосков, разрывало тонкую кожу ровно напротив суматошно бьющегося сердца, надавливало на свежие раны твердо, но нежно, позволяя им тут же заживать.

Дрожь била тело Данте, он выгибался, подаваясь навстречу крепко сжимающим его грудь рукам; пальцам, ласкающим его изнывающий член; губам, так настойчиво и непривычно сладко произносящим его имя.

— Данте.

Данте впился ногтями в ладони, содрогаясь в оргазме, и огонь чужих поцелуев промчался по его венам, как лесной пожар.

— Помни мою любовь, Данте.

Отражение склонилось низко-низко — так, что темные короткостриженые волосы коснулись лица Данте, — и улыбнулось с тонким намеком и обещанием новой встречи.

— Потому что я всегда буду помнить о тебе.


End file.
